Clary in New York
by smedly248
Summary: **LOOKING FOR A CO-AUTHOR** Clary moves to New York to live with her mum and step- dad, Luke. She starts at St. Xaviers and her only friend is SImon. She meets new people and takes chances. But will she learn to love her enemies? Remember what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Crap summary, trust me the actual story is better than this. My first fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first shot at writing a story. I've only ever been to Boston so my USA geography stuff might be a bit off. Please review?**

Clary's clammy hands gripped onto her plane ticket and shook nervously as she walked through the passenger boarding bridge. She timidly smiled at the air stewardess as she showed her the ticket.

After stuffing her carry on under the seat in front of her, Clary settled into the seat and flinched as her bare thighs touched the itchy seat material. "I should have worn jeans today" Clary thought as she stared sullenly out onto the runway. She could see the heat rolling off the tarmac in waves and she already started missing sunny Los Angeles. She couldn't wait to see her step-dad, Luke, but at the same time she felt a hole in her stomach as she pictured her life away from her childhood memories. "Stop being so selfish, be happy for mum. You know how in love she is with Luke" scolded Clary's conscience. The airplane started moving and she felt a rush of nerves come at her "What if the plane crashes? What if I get food poisoning? What if that guy over there gives me his cold and I die?" Clary tried to calm down as she opened her sketchbook and started to draw.

Clary blinked open her eyes and observed her surroundings. Yawning, she stretched out her legs. "New York prepare for Clary Fray." she thought to herself as she sluggishly crawled down the cramped aisle and into the airport.

After hauling her overstuffed luggage off the conveyor she looked for her mum and her step-dad. She combed through the crowd, looking for her mothers bright red hair that mother and daughter both shared.

"Clary! We're over here!" said Luke excitedly as Jocelyn (Clary's mum) beckoned her over. "Let me get that for you" Luke offered as he took the heavy bag.

"So how was the flight?" asked Jocelyn while Luke drove down the highway.

"It was good, I managed to sleep for most of it." Clary replied, stifling a yawn.

"You're starting school tomorrow, at St. Xaviers. I'm sure you'll make great friends there, besides you already know someone who goes there, Simon." Said Jocelyn.

Clary's mind went back in time, Simon and her were best friends. They had been since they were 2, he was the only person Clary had kept in touch with since she moved when she was 9. The rest of the car ride passed with conversation about the move to New York and how great it was going to be.

They pulled up to a row of apartments, the trees casting shadows as the orange streetlights glowed. The new family went up the stairs and entered their apartment.

Luke showed Clary to her room while Jocelyn went to make dinner. He opened the dark oak door and revealed a room with Clary's old furniture and posters put up just the way she'd have done herself. Clary thanked him and walked over her bed. She lay down and drifted off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**That's it guys. Please, please, please review? It means ****a lot to me. I'll write more chapters if you review. I promise. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I forgot to put this in my last chapter so ... I do not own any of these characters from The Mortal Instruments and it's all Cassandra Clare's.  
Anyway, this chapter introduces Isabella, Alec, Jace etc etc. And this time I'm writing it from Clary's POV because I can't be bothered to do it from a narrators perspective. Also, I know I'm spelling loads of things the 'British way' even though the story's set in America, I don't care I just like writing that way.**

A groan escaped from my mouth as I blindly whacked my alarm. First day of school, yay. As always I worried incessantly while I showered and picked out an outfit. No one's going to like me. Simon will already have friends. All my teachers will be sadistic assholes. The list went on and on. I put on some vans, black jeans and a white T-shirt with of favourite band. Slinging my backpack on my shoulders, I said bye to mum and Luke and grabbed an apple on the way out.

It was cold for September and I hurriedly walked to school. I opened the school office door and the smell of air freshener suffocated me. A lady named Doreen who had smudged lipstick gave me my schedule and information.

_Hey where r u? –Simon_

_Outside school office. Where do we meet? –Clary _

_We'll come and find u –Simon _

Within a few minutes Simon arrived, beaming at Clary. He was still the same old Simon she knew, awkwardness and all. But he had two people with him.  
"Hey Clary. This is Maia and Jordan, Maia and Jordan this is Clary." Simon said as he introduced everyone.

We exchanged hellos and then they showed me to my locker. Maia and Jordan were really funny and really in love. Normally I hated it when couples were all fluffy with each other, but with Maia and Jordan I just loved how happy they were with each other.

"Let me see your schedule. OOH we have Maths, English and History together, and all of us have Chemistry, Art and Biology." Said Maia excitedly. Just then an entourage appeared in the hallway. There were two boys and a girl. The girl and boy both had dark black hair, he had bottle blue eyes and she had big brown ones. The other guy though... wow. Girls turned heads when he walked past and I couldn't blame them either, he had blonde hair that shone gold in the light as well as tan skin and tawny eyes. To put it mildly, he wasn't unattractive.

"Clary, it's rude to stare," giggled Maia, "He's Jace, the blonde you were drooling over, guys want to be him and girls want to be with him. The girl's Isabelle and the other one's Alec. They're all siblings."

"I was not drooling!" I protested. But maybe a little bit I thought to myself. Instantly an alarm went off in my head, WARNING, WARNING pretentious douchebag alert. I was determined to not fall for him or, like most other girls, melt into a puddle and join his ever-growing fan club.

Sighing, I went to my favourite lesson and reason to live each day, Maths. I plonked down into a seat and looked out the window. "Well if you're little red riding hood I'm the big bad wolf." Said a cocky yet oh so sexy voice behind me. Rolling my eyes I turned around to look for the source. It was none other than Jace, annoying prat with an ego the size of a small planet. "Really? Little red riding hood? Is that the best you can do? And don't bother with little red, gingerbread, carrot-top or Annie either." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Alright fire-crotch, just trying to strike up some conversation. I'm Jace by the way." He said smoothly while running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Clary" I replied dryly.

He was interrupted by the teacher arriving and he walked away, pouting. Too bad, i thought, you couldn't add another doting follower to the 'I 3 Jace' club.

The next few periods passed by so quickly that before I knew it, it was lunch. The last period was Art, my favourite subject, and I'd have all my friends with me. I sat down with Simon and the others and immediately Maia started haranguing me with questions about what Jace said in Maths.  
"Why do you keep asking me about him? All he did was tease me about my hair." I said my taking a sip of my milk.

"It's 'cos its's JACE. Besides, guys tease girls when they like them. OHMYGOSH maybe he's got a crush on you..." Maia started jabbering on. My gaze traveled around the canteen and paused when I got to Jace, I could've sworn our eyes met.  
"Clary likes Jace, Clary likes Jace. Clary and Ja-ace sitting in a tree..." Maia started teasing me now, oh when would this day end.  
"MAIA shut up!" I nearly shouted at her.

"What's this about my name? Hmm? Oh hello Clary, do you still want to be little red riding hood. I'll be the woodcutter who comes and save you." Jace said in an annoyingly seductive tone.

Oh god I thought, Maia will never shut up about this, I thought. "Actually we were just about to leave, Jace. Goodbye." I said with as much of a straight face as possible. With that we got up and left.

"Wow the sexual tension back there was so thick I could have cut it with my knife, oh no wait I couldn't because the knife would probably snap." Simon joked; he loved complaining about everything, the plastic utensils in the canteen included.

"Clary has a boyfriend" said Jordan teasing me.

"Jordan! I though at least you would be on my side" I whined, trying my best puppy dogface. It obviously didn't work because it just made Maia snort unattractively.  
"Wow Clary _I can be the woodcutter that saves you_" unsuccessfully imitating Jace's deep voice. The whole group burst out laughing and I just looked at them as though they were escaped lunatics from a mental asylum.

"Oh honestly you guys!" I whined. They continued re-enacting the lunch scene until we got to the art classroom. I grumbled when I saw the seating plan. Of course I had the huge pleasure of sitting next to Jace.

...

**AN: If you're wondering this is what the seating plan basically looks like (I've left out the people who aren't important) BTW it is Friday. (yeah i know school started on Friday but whatever it works with my story)  
Izzy-Clary-Jace-Jordan  
Magnus—Alec— Maia — Simon**

...

Reluctantly, I slouched in my chair. "Great", I thought, heaping a pile of sarcasm on, "My favourite subject is going to be ruined by the most egotistical human being to ever walk the earth." It was as if I could hear his irritatingly charming voice teasing me already.

"Hey Clarissa, looks like we're sitting next to each other"

I looked up scowling, half expecting the strangely feminine voice to be Jace. To my surprise it was Isabelle.  
"Oh hi Isabelle. I'd rather you call me Clary, thanks." I said smiling.  
"Sure. Call me Izzy, only my mother calls me Isabelle." She replied, flicking her lustrous hair over her shoulder. The teacher started taking the register when Jace entered, fashionably late while smirking at me when he saw the empty seat.

Halfway through the class Jace started turning on the charm again. "So, you free this Friday?" He said with a wink. In my peripheral vision I could see Maia cracking up.

"Actually, I'm not. I've got a thing on..." I said, it was a lame excuse but it had been a long day and I was tired.

Izzy saw me fumbling for an excuse and she jumped in to the conversation "Jace, Clary's going to that party of mine, you know the one we have at the beginning of every school year?" I looked at her gratefully, I'm sure we all knew I didn't actually have anything to do on Friday. While most people were out with friends or on dates on Friday nights I was drawing or on tumblr, putting off my homework.

"Maybe I'll see you there Clary." Jace said, without a hint of disappointment. I wondered how many other girls fallen victim to his irresistible charm. I decided that I would not allow myself to be one of them even if I had a teeny-weeny crush on him. Banished all thoughts of Jace from my mind. For the rest of the lesson I chatted with Izzy and discovered that despite she being a girly girl and m not having a clue about fashion, we could get along like a house on fire.

Izzy had insisted on me going over to hers four hours early though I didn't know why I couldn't just go there at the same time as everyone else. Sighing, I put on my sneakers. I wasn't wearing anything special, just some jeans and a nice top and a bit of make up. Suddenly it dawned on me, everyone was going to dress up and look nice. Oh well it was too late for an outfit change now. I walked to the subway hoping I'd find Izzy's house.

I walked up to the door, I should have guessed that Izzy's family was rich; she did after all have an expensive car so it shouldn't have been a shock when I saw her house. It was old, but it looked like a graceful old woman who had been frozen in time. I was admiring the manicured garden when a 10-year-old boy opened the door. He looked like Simon did when I had last seen him, big glasses and a small , thin frame.

"Izzy! Someone's at the door she says her name's Clary." He shouted down the hall.

"Let her in Max!" Izzy shouted in reply. As soon as her words hit Clary's ears, Izzy appeared. "Clary this is Max, our younger brother. Goodness! It's a party! Come on I'll find you something more exciting." Izzy said at a rapid pace.

Our brother? Clary thought. Oh crap, Izzy's brothers were Alec and Jace. That's why he said he'd see her at the party. Clary felt like she had literally put on rose-tinted glasses as she entered Izzy's room. It was pink and fuchsia, and baby pink, and rose as well as every other shade of pink imaginable. "Try this on." Izzy said as she handed over a short, sparkly black garment that looked very small.

"I can't wear this! It looks way too small Izzy." I said in despair. Nevertheless I went to the bathroom to put it on. It fit surprisingly well. It was a dress (I'm using the word very generously here) on me; it must have been a top on Izzy. I tried on some black heels that Izzy had grown out of and voila, my look was complete. It was perfect, if I had been going for that whole streetwalker look.

After four hours of prepping and hair and make up, we were ready. Izzy and I walked down the stairs where Jace and Alec were, greeting the first to arrive. I was a bit awestruck by the set up of the party; mum and Luke would never let me have a massive party at home.

"If you're wondering why we're allowed to do all this, well we aren't. Our parents are out of town and we've decided to have a little fun of our own." Alec said with a twinkle in his eye and a cheeky smile on his face.

I looked over at Jace, waiting for a smart comment, but nothing. Although I was sure that I saw him staring as soon as I looked away.

**JPOV**  
Damn, she looked stunning. Clary was beautiful, she just didn't know it. I tried not to stare too much but as soon as she stopped watching me I gave in. I was determined to get her to like me, even if she was playing hard to get at the moment. Soon, I thought, soon.

**CPOV**

**A few hours into the party**

"Hey Jace, there are five of you heehee, five Jaces. They're all floating haha. Wooops" I was drunk, very very drunk.

"Oh Clary," Jace sighed, "Woah there!"

The last thing I remembered were two arms catching me before I blacked out.

**Hehe ended on a cliffhanger. Please review. I will try and update as soon as possible. So yeah, review please! It only takes a few seconds and it would mean a lot to me. It would also be sign that I'm not wasting my life writing these chapters. :) Bye, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews I've really appreciated it and I'll be sure to follow your advice. I hope you guys who followed and favourited aren't disappointed. Once again I don't own any of this, it all belongs to the great, magnificent Cassandra Clare.**

**JPOV  
**Clary was so cute when she slept, something about her face. She looked so peaceful, her hair wasn't tamed and brushed but I liked it this way. It was all poufy and everywhere. It made her look like a red dandelion. I could have stared at her for hours. Wait what, come on Jace you're not like this. You never love anyone. To love is to destroy and to be love is to be destroyed. Crap she was waking up. I pretended to be asleep and not notice how close we were or that her arm was lying across my chest.

**CPOV**

Oh god my head. Hang on, where the hell was I? I looked around just as confused as an animal that had come out of hibernation. I felt like Goldilocks in the three bear's house, although nothing was just right, the walls were too bare and everything was overwhelmingly white. Grimacing, I turned my stiff neck and looked to my left. I saw Jace's trademark golden hair on the pillow next to me and shock went through me. I tried getting out of the bed but my legs were caught in something. I looked down and saw someone's muscular limbs anchored on top of mine.

"Clary, is that you?" questioned a husky voice. Oh my God his hair was perfect even when it was messy.

"How the hell did I end up here, wherever here is anyway? Jace Lightwood what did you do last night!" I asked, with too much of a hostile edge in my voice. He sat up and stretched. Some of his hair was covering his face and I resisted the urge to brush it back. "You still haven't answered my question Jace." I demanded.

"First question: this is my room. Second: Um, what did I do? More like what did you do. Last night you were drunk and practically jumping on me and talking nonsense. Next thing I know you're passed out. Izzy was in her room with someone and I couldn't leave you on the sofa in the middle of the party so I brought you up here and let you crash on the bed. Of course being the modern, equality-believing man that I am I decided that If you got to sleep on the bed so did I. " Jace explained, his sleepy morning voice gone.

"Oh, alright." I replied in a small voice. Looking down I noticed what I was wearing, a grey t-shirt that was far too big for me. Even though I was glad that I didn't sleep in Izzy's dress I was slightly suspicious of how the t-shirt had ended up on me and how I had woken up sans uncomfortable dress... "and this?" I pointed at the t-shirt I was wearing.

"Well I saw what you were wearing so I gave you one of my shirts and left. You must have woken up and changed." Jace said soberly. Like he doesn't know what I thought happened.

A voice coming from somewhere in the house interupted our silence, "Breakfast is ready guys!". It was Izzy.

"Come on then, if I have to witness the travesty that is my sisters cooking, you should too." Jace said.

We walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. I underdressed in only a shirt, Izzy was already runway ready while Max and Alec were in long pants and t-shirts. However my mind was distracted by the awful smell coming from the frying pan.

"Izzy! The bacon is burning! You've got to save the bacon; it's the only thing worth living for. Well apart from my manga books." Whined Max clearly distressed about the state of the charred black strips, which were all but catching fire on the frying pan.

"Oh no! Everything I touch is ruined!" Izzy exclaimed rather melodramatically while holding her hand against her forehead. Sighing, she tipped the charred meat into the rubbish bin and poured some coco crunch into a bowl or Max. "So Clary, where were you last night? Hmm?" Izzy asked suspiciously.

"I fell asleep and um I um..." I stammered, tripping over my words they way my feet tripped over flat surfaces.

"She was with me. Your door was locked and I couldn't leave Clary on the sofa while the party was raging on." Jace said as calm as ever.

"JACE WAYLAND! I swear if you pulled any moves I-" Izzy shouted.

"I didn't do anything I swear. You know I wouldn't do something like that."

"Alright. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."

We sat down to breakfast and I had an apsirin with my coffee. My mind was wandering as I gazed at my breakfast companions. The light streamed in from the windows and made everything glowy and dreamy. Crap! I was late.

"Sorry guys, I've got to run. Thanks for everything and see you guys on Monday!" I said hurriedly as I ran up to Izzy's room to change into my clothes from yesterday.

It was all a blur as I dashed out the house. I hoped my boss wouldn't fire me on my first day. I took a deep breath and walked into the starbucks.

**AN: I was really busy this week and had writers block for ages guys. **

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I will post one chapter a week. This chapter wasn't great, not much was happening at the end of it. As always, please review. All feedback is hugely appreciated. Bye x**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys back again. I've skipped ahead in the story to the school part again. I felt like I would just drag out the chapter if I had to write about the weekend in detail and I want each chapter to be quality. But, I will write a small teeny bit on the weekend here :) The Mortal Instruments doesn't belong to me. Etc. etc. I might not be updating for a while :( because I've got to revise for final exams, really important that I don't screw them up so yeah.**

I had been avoiding everyone all weekend. My phone had been buzzing incessantly and it was doing my head in so I decided to switch it off. I saw 3 messages from Izzy, a missed call from Simon and a voicemail from Jace and then the screen went black. Why did I feel a twinge of regret after I saw Jace's unanswered call? I doubted that he actually liked me. He had probably done the same thing to every girl in school (apart form Izzy and a few others of course). So why did I actually... well miss him? All I was to Jace was a drunken girl who needed him to literally sweep her off her feet.

Sighing, I rose to my feet and began walking to my closet door sluggishly. I bore a strong resemblance to the Zombies in a movie I had watched quite recently. What was it called again? Warm legs? Whatever it was, I remember the book was better as it always is.

I had just cranked my locker open when a stylish Izzy accosted me.

"Clary! You practically disappeared off the face of the earth the whole weekend. I thought you died or something! Why didn't you answer any of my texts?" Izzy said .

"Honestly, I just didn't want my life purpose, which as you already know is very meaningful (hint SARCASM), to become a zombie who is hooked to their mobile." I said, stifling a yawn.

"Oh you're so grown up, I mean boring. Speaking of life purposes, I reckon I know Jace's new life purpose."

"What, to snog and flirt with every living thing?"

"No silly! It's got something to do with YOU!" Izzy giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh god, I do not like where this is going."

Jace appeared, perfect timing as usual. "Hmm? Someone was talking about me?" Then he saw me, "Well, well ,well if it isn't Clary. So I see you've decided to come out of the rock you've been hiding under the whole weekend. I see you've reverted back to your old style, shame, I didn't mind the dress." Without uttering another word, he slinked off with the grace of a panther.

"OMG Clary!" Izzy looked like she was about to explode.

"Seriously Izzy? He's just being a prick, all he wants is to date me and then dump me. It's just another of his silly little games." I said rolling my eyes, "Come on! We're going to be late for class"

We continued walking down the busy hallway. I tuned out after listening to Izzy for three seconds. Clary, it's all just a game to him. Suddenly a sneaky thought came into my head. Well if it is all just a game I guess I can play too. **AN:** **MUAHAHAHAHA *evil laugh*. Now the fun begins (for me at least).**

Time seemed to speed up that day and before I knew it, it was lunch. I grabbed some suspicious-looking 'pasta' and sat down. Not long after Izzy followed. Simon and the gang soon appeared and everyone said their hellos. I stabbed at my dry pasta while avoiding the less than fresh-looking salad. I counted every second 'til art.

After what felt like a millennium we made our way to the art room where the smell of turpentine remained permanent. I had a skip in my step as I gleefully thought over my scheming plans. I'd show Jace that he wasn't the only one who could break hearts.

**AN: Hey really sorry it took me a while to post this chapter up :( BUT i'm on a short school break and my exams are over so I'm free-er to write more. Yay! As always review :D**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Alright hey guys, it's been a REALLY long time, I was away for a while and I just felt like shit, i still do but since the story's gained a few more followers I feel guilty for not updating for since forever. The thing is, i don't want to write another story where the girl's life is changed by the guy and this relationship becomes the main plot. The girl doesn't need a guy for this story to be interesting. Anyway I'm stumped for ideas and new plots so I'm looking for a co-author. If you're interested and you agree with my ideas above contact me at: esmeds99 please don't send me spam or viruses that would just suck xxx**

**PS I feel awful about not updating for so long and i really hope you can forgive me. I love you guys **


	6. COMPETITION

CO AUTHOR UPDATE

I've received two offers and since I might get more I've decided that I'm going to hold a competition. Write a chapter for Clary in New York. I'm looking for non-cliché, decent grammar (though please make it as good as you possibly can), a wide range of vocabulary, proof that you can use a variety of literary devices (oh god I hope I'm not starting to sound like an English teacher), basically try your best and make me entertained. Show me what you're capable of and what your writing style is. Your entry's got to show me what you'd add to the story as well as what sort of plot ideas you have. I just want the story to be as non-cliché as possible; I've read too many of the same sort of clary and Jace fall in love, they break, Clary's life has no meaning without Jace in it, they get together again kind of stories. I don't want another story where the girl's life revolves around her relationship. The entry deadline is the **1st of September** I hope that's enough time for you guys.

HOW TO CONTACT ME: either personal message me or send an email to esmeds99

Good luck and may the odds be ever in our favour (had to throw in that hunger games line there)


End file.
